Julien's Dream
by PenguinsOfMadagascar
Summary: Just a short story about King Julien having a dream about Pokemon. Read and review! Rated: K. Humor/Friendship. Complete!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar or Pokemon!**

* * *

Birds were soaring in the sky, while creatures ran over the land. The lemur king found himself in a tree, gazing at a wide open field. He expected to see one of his friends, but he didn't see anyone he recognized. The curious Julien watched as one of the brown birds flew to the ground and started pecking at the grass.

He jumped out of the tree and started walking over to the animal, calling out to it. He thought maybe it could explain where he was, but as soon as he shouted a greeting, the bird's head shoot up and, after glancing over its shoulder at Julien, spread its wing. The king tried to stop it before it could take flight again, but the creature was too fast for him, and all that was left from it was a cloud of dust.

Coughing from the stirred up dirt, Julien watched as the bird joined its flock once more. He sighed and turned away, glancing around. It was then that he saw something swing from tree to tree, followed by another, then another. He kept his eyes on the purple moneys as they suddenly stopped in one of the trees and turned to each other, seeming to be talking one another, but when the king leaned closer all he could hear was money sounds, no words.

He walked over to the tree the strange creatures were hanging in, but as he approached, he noticed that one of them suddenly snapped its head around and then started pointing at him as it jumped up and down, as if warning the others that he was near.

"It's okay," Julien called up them, feeling amusement about the way these weird creatures were acting. "I won't hurt you. I'm King Juli–"

But the moneys jumped into the next tree as if they didn't even hear the king, and they keep going until Julien couldn't see them anymore. He blinked, confused.

_What is with these weird animals? _he wondered as he walked away from the trees and back into the open field. He stopped as he looked around the tall grass at the other unknown creatures as they eyed him, too.

"And where am I anyways?" he questioned out loud, folding his arms on his chest. "And where's Maurice and Mort?" He looked around, expecting to see his subjects, but he couldn't spot them. At this point he was even starting to miss the penguins.

Then he noticed that one of the animals had got another courage to come up to him. He jumped back in surprised when it sniffed him, and he looked closer at the blue-and-white squirrel.

"Hello," he said a little uncertain, but he wanted to know more about these animals. "My name is King Julien. What's yours?"

The squirrel put its head to one side as it blink its eyes at the lemur. "Pach?" it asked.

"Huh? I don't think I got that." Julien continued to look at the squirrel, but suddenly it started running around, saying words the king didn't understand. He stared wide eyes at it, wondering what language it was speaking, but just then he started hearing voices. He looked up to see three young looking humans walking toward him.

"Pachirisu!" a girl with pink boots was calling out as the humans looked all around; the two males were calling the strange name she said as well.

Julien just stared at them as they came closer, before noticing that the squirrel's head had snapped up and then it started running toward the humans. They stopped when it got to them.

"There you are!" the young girl exclaimed, bending down to pick up the blue-and-white creature. "Why did you go running off like that?"

"Pach! Pach!" answered the creature as it ran up the girl's arm and onto her shoulder. Then it ran down her leg and around her, going in circles as it squeaked with excitement.

Julien didn't understand this at all. He was about to go over there and demanded them to tell him where he was, when suddenly he noticed that the squirrel turned back to him and was pointing at him while saying stuff in that language he didn't understand. The three humans turned to him, and he looked up at them, about to ask them where he was, when suddenly he saw a yellow mouse running toward him. A blue penguin-looking creature was right behind the mouse; the two creatures came to a halt in front of Julien.

"Pika!" the mouse said, smiling, but Julien didn't understand it.

"What?" he asked.

"Pip! Piplup!" The penguin started pointing his flipper at Julien, who backed away. He suddenly felt uncomfortable around these creatures. He didn't understand them at all.

The male human with a red hat ran over to Julien and the creatures, exclaiming," Wow! I've _never _seen any Pokemon like that!" He turned to his brown-haired friend and asked him," What kind of Pokemon is that?"

The guy shrugged. "Dunno," he answered. "I've never seen it either."

"I want to catch it." Suddenly the girl appeared beside the other two and smiled down at Julien.

The king jumped back in surprised. _Catch? _he thought in alarm. He began to back up, still staring at the humans.

The guy with the hat pulled out a weird looking devise and aimed it toward Julien, who froze. He wasn't sure what that thing did and thought that maybe it would hurt him, but instead of harming the lemur, a voice started speaking out of the thing.

"There is no data. There are still unknown Pokemon out there."

"Hmmm." The brown-haired guy scratched his head. "Maybe this Pokemon is rare?" he guessed.

"You think so, Brock?" The other guy turned back to Julien and put up his fist as he declared," I'm gonna catch it!"

"Hold on, Ash!" The girl turned to him sharply. "I said I wanted to catch it first!"

Ash looked at her and laughed. "I bet you couldn't even catch it if you tried!" he teased.

Anger flashed in the girl's eyes. "What was that?" she demanded. Before he could answer, she went on," I'll show you that I can catch it!" She turned back to Julien. "Piplup, bubble!"

Julien watched in horror as the penguin jumped in the air and opened its beak. Bubbles came straight for the king, and he tried to run out of the way, but he tripped over his own feet and fell on his stomach. The attack hit him, sending him flying across the field.

He landed in a tree, and he lifted his head, groaning. "What was that?" he moaned, looking around. He almost freaked out when he didn't feel his crown on his head, but he saw it on the ground. Before he could jumped down, he noticed Piplup running toward him. He jumped out of the tree and picked up his crown, placing it on his head again. He turned to run away, but the penguin grabbed his tail and carried him back to the humans. He set him down and started saying things to him.

The girl sighed. "You're suppose to battle him, Piplup," she told him. "He's not just gonna surrender and let me catch him."

Julien just blinked, not sure what was going on.

Ash was laughing his head off. Then he pushed the girl aside. "Let a real trainer catch this Pokemon, Dawn."

The girl glared at him, but she said nothing as the guy stepped in front of Julien.

"Okay, Pikachu," Ask said to the mouse," I want you to use tackle. Let's take it easy on this little guy first."

The yellow mouse nodded, said," Pika!", and then started running toward Julien, but the king dodged just in time. He laughed, starting to enjoy this game. He watched as Pikachu spun around and faced the lemur again.

"That all you got?" He stuck his tongue out at the Pikachu, and he noticed it growl with anger.

"Use tackle again!" the trainer called to the yellow mouse, and the creature started racing toward Julien again. This time Julien wasn't able to move in time, and Pikachu ran into him, making him fall to the ground. The king laid on the ground dazed, his crown falling off his head again.

The Pikachu towered over him, and he tried to move, but he was hurting too much.

"Okay, let's finish it with a thunderbolt!" Ash shouted to his Pokemon.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped into the air and did a thunderbolt, hitting the king. Julien screamed with agony when the electricity strike him.

Still yelling, Julien jerked his head up and looked all around. His heart was racing and his body was still hurting from when the Pokemon were attacking him. But he was slowly relaxing when he realize he was back at the zoo in his kingly habitat. Movement beside him told the king that his screams had woke the other two lemurs, who jumped to their feet in alarm.

Maurice looked around with wide eyes, while Mort wrapped his tail around his small body.

"What's wrong, Your Majesty?" Maurice asked his king.

Julien took a deep breath, his heartbeat back to normal now, but his body still ached. "I just had the weirdest dream!" he exclaimed. "Full of weird creatures using even weirder moves! They attacked me and now I'm all sore!" He frowned as he looked at his adviser, expecting him to do something about it, but Maurice was just staring at him as if he had gone crazy.

"What are you talking about?" the aye-aye asked.

The ring-tail lemur opened his mouth to replied, but then he closed it. He didn't know what he was talking about either.

Maurice yawned and laid back down. "Go back to sleep," he murmured.

Julien wanted to object, but it wasn't long until his adviser was back to sleep. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Mort went back to sleep as well. He sighed, deciding to do what Maurice said. He curled up and laid his tail on his nose, half hoping to go back to the mysterious world of Pokemon, but when he was finally able to go back to sleep, he didn't dream again.

* * *

**Please review! No flames please!**

**The End!**


End file.
